


Prop

by DarbyAllinTrash



Series: The Young Bucks Doe [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Age Regression, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Matt is still being a dick to Adam, Multi, but he kinda is self aware for a hot second, non sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: Matt says some horrible things to Brandon, and tries to make it up to him.
Relationships: Jungle Boy/Marko Stunt/Luchasorus, Kenny Omega/Adam Page, Matt Jackson/Brandon Cutler/Nick Jackson
Series: The Young Bucks Doe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033482
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Prop

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the same universe as the Hangman in headspace.

Brandon's POV 

"Maybe you are just a prop!" 

I closed my eyes tightly as I tried my best not to allow tears to fall. How could Matt say that? How could Nick let him? 

"Hey Brandon! I- are you ok?" My head snapped up to see Luchasores walk in, Jungle boy and Marko not far behind. 

"What? Um, ya I'm fine. What can I help you with?" I asked straightening up. Luchasorus gave me a look that said he didn't believe me but decided not to say anything. 

"Adam is looking for you. Wanted to talk to you." He explained. 

"Thanks! I'll find him." I said forcing a smile. After the three of them left, I let out a sigh. I wanted to help Adam, I really did. But at the same time I wanted to go back to the hotel and hid under the blankets. The want to be alone over ride the want to help so I grabbed my things and sent a quick message to Adam telling him I would talk latter but I was busy. 

I walked back to the hotel so Nick and Matt could take the car, and when I got to the room I dropped my bag on the floor and rushed over to my other bag. I push my clothes around looking for my stuffi Draco. "Come on where are you?" I mumbled taking a glance at the bed. I jumped up when I saw what I was looking for. It was a dark red dragon with an orange belly and blue eyes. Matt and Nick has gotten him for me years ago, and he was still my favorite. 

Even though it was only 3 in the afternoon I slid into bed with Draco in my arms. I pulled the blanket up over me, almost covering my head. When I was finally safe in bed I let tears run down my face. Before I new it I was sobbing and couldn't stop. 

————————————————————

Matt's POV

"No Nick I still can't find him!" I snapped as Nick ran to catch up with me. 

"Jesus, calm down. I'm just as worried as you are Matt." Nick snapped back. We couldn't find Brandon and we're worried. No one had seemed to know where he was or seen him since like 2 in the afternoon. My eyes glanced over the area and I saw Marko standing off to the side talking to Sammy. 

"Marko!" I called out running up to him. He turned a bit startled but calmed down when he saw who it was. 

"Hey Matt! What can I do for you?" 

"Have you seen Brandon anywhere? We can't seem to find him." I explained, a bit of panic evident in my voice. 

"Oh ya! Um, Adam wanted to find him so we helped him look. He said he was going to talk to ad- bye." He shouted as I ran in the opposite direction. All I could see was red as I walked. Of course Adam was talking to him! All Adam wants to do is ruin our life. 

"Matt, I think you should calm down a bit before yo-" but I cut him off as I rushed into the bar area. Of course that's where Adam was. 

"Matt I-"

"Where the fuck is Brandon!" I yelled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, his eyes wide at my actions. His mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish making me angrier. "Why the hell do you want to make my and Nicks life hell?! You messed up your own life, not us! Where the fuck is out little!?" I screamed as tears ran down Adams face. 

I heard a quiet fuck as a few hands grabbed me, pulling me back, making me let go of Adam. I looked behind to see Nick had a hold of me and Cody tased forward to check on Adam. "Hey Matt, what the fuck was that!?" Cody asked looking up at me, one of his arms around Adam. Adam was shaking his eyes wide, and his hands raking through his hair. 

"I'm tiered of it Cody! I'm tiered of him messing everything up. We can't find Brandon then find out Adam wanted to talk to him. What am I supposed to do?" I snapped. 

"Not attack Adam! The hell is wrong with you!" 

"I don't know where he is..." Adam mumbled looking at the ground. He looked up at me, still shaking. "He messeged me that he was tiered and couldn't talk. I haven't seen him today I swear." He said. 

"See. Matt you need to think about what your doing before you do it. This could have been avoided." Cody said shaking his head. "You guys need to figure this shit out before someone else gets hurt." He said leading Adam out of the room. 

"Do you think he's back at the hotel?" Nick asked looking up at me. 

"He better be." I mumbled. We walked quietly to the car both getting in. As we drove Nick looked over at me. 

"Don't you think you were a little hard on Adam? I mean, ruins our life? I don't think he really did that.."

"He keeps popping up in it. And for all we know he's turning Brandon against us. We're not the ones who used Kenny." I argued. Nick was silent the rest of the drive, and when we got to the hotel we rushed up to our room. 

I pushed open the door looking around. "Brandon? Are you in here?" I saw what looked like a body in the bed and walked over. Brandon's was curled up in bed, holding one of his stuffed animals. His eyes were closed, but I could see the stains from where he had been crying. 

"I told you you were to hard on him Matt." Nick whispered coming up behind me. I sighed shaking my head a bit. 

"I know." 

——————————————————

It had been two weeks and Brandon hasn't said a word to ether of us. It left me and Nick an emotional reck. Nether of us were sleeping well, and Brandon wasn't even staying at our house anymore, instead staying with another friend. 

"Matt we have to fix this! I can't go any longer with out him. It's driving me crazy. Plus, he hasn't been at home, what if he hasn't regressed on that time. Remember what happened to Avery?"

"I know I know! I'm having just as hard a time as you are with this Nick. I think I know what we need to do." I said looking over at Nick. 

"What?" 

"He wanted us at that match a few weeks ago, thats what started this argument. We need to be there for him tonight." I explained, making Nick node. 

"I hope it works. I can't handle him being a very any more." He said looking down. I patted his back a bit nodding. We did some paperwork backstage while we waited for the match, we even got so caught up in it that we didn’t notice Brandon’s match was on until we heard the bell ring. 

“Shit! Nick we need to go,” I said jumping up, the papers that were on my lap spilling all over the floor. He followed behind me as we rushed around backstage. 

“Matt! Nick!” We stoped and looked over our shoulder to see Christopher Daniels come running up to us. He started talking but I wasn’t really listening, my eyes jumping over to the screen behind him. Brandon was still fighting, and it looked painful considering that it was a no dq match. 

“Listen man, just Text me later ok? We’ve got to be somewhere.” I said cutting him of. He looked slightly surprised but nodded allowing us to leave. We were practically running by now, and a few people tried to stop us to fond out where we were going, but we pushed past them. 

We walked out the tunnel -and of course it got a little pop from the crowd- but we went straight to the side of the ring where Brandon was. “Come on buddy, you got this,” Nick said reaching a hand in to squeeze Brandon’s arm a bit. He looked up surprised but pushed himself up and continued.

Me and Nick stood to the side cheering him on. Eventually he pulled out a little bag and I cringed, knowing most of the time it’s tacks in those bags. When he dumped it out I was surprised to see dice come out of it. “What is he doing?” I questioned quietly so only Nick could hear. He simply shrugged and continued to watch. 

As Brandon went for the cover we screamed out the numbers as the ref counted. 

One

Two 

Three

“YES!!” I yelled as we both got in the ring. We each took one of his hands and held it up, a huge smile on all three of our faces. We helped him backstage where we immediately were grabbed for a BTE segment. Brandon talked about how good it felt to finally win, and to have us there with him when he did. Eventually it was over and Brandon watched as the backstage hand walked away. 

“Brandon I’m-“ I was cut off a bit and Brandon practically collapsed into my arms. I immediately wrapped them around him, and looked up at Nick with wide eyes. Brandon wasn’t the touchy feely time when he was big, and he’s embarrassed latter if he finds out he regressed in public. 

“Come on buddy, we’ve got to get you to the locker room,” Nick said, his voice going into his pa voice. Brandon pulled his head up a bit, and seemed to realize where we were and nodded. We walked quickly to the EVP locker room, and thankfully no one tried to stop us. 

Once inside, with the door locked so no one could come in, I looked over at where Brandon had sat down, Nicks arms wrapped around him securely. I made my way over and sat next to him, my arms also going around him. Brandon was staring off into space, causing me to frown. 

“Hey, tell us what’s going on up here.” I whispered tapping the side of his head lightly. He turned to look at me, his eyes watering a bit. 

“You yelled at me.” I felt my face heat up with guilt. 

“I did.” 

“But you came out tonight. And I won.” 

“You did, and were so proud of you.” Nick said. 

“So.... I’m not a prop anymore?” He questioned, his eyes still locked on me. 

“God no! Brandon, you were never a prop. I was.... frustrated and upset with the situation with Adam, and I took it out on you. I know it was wrong, and I’m so sorry.” I explained. I really was, I never should have said that. My head drifted to Adam for a single moment. Was this how he felt when I said this to him? I was pulled back immediately when Brandon’s head settled on my shoulder. 

“Missed you dada...” he mumbled, fingers curling into my shirt. 

“I missed my little boy so much.” I said, a few tears flowing from my eyes. 

“What, no love for pa?” Nick asked making Brandon’s head shot up. 

“Missed you too.” He confirmed hugging Nick too. 

“As much as I want to stay like this, I can tell your tiered Brandon. We should get to the hotel.” Nick said looking up at me. I nodded and grabbed Brandon’s bag, as we didn’t wrestle tonight we left ours at the hotel. When I looked back over I saw Nick had picked Brandon up. Even though Brandon was normally in an older headspace, he still loved to be carried. 

As we walked to the car I saw Tony Kahn talking to someone down the hallway. “Hey nick,” he turned to look at me. “I’m gonna y’all to Kahn real quick.” 

“K‘ay, ill meet you at the car.” He said nodding before walking away. I jogged up to Kahn who gave me a smile. 

“Hey Matt, what can I do for you?” He asked. 

“I just wanted to confirm that you got Brandon’s papers fixed.” I explained but Tony looked at me confused. 

“I haven’t made any changes, everything is in order.” He said. What? But Brandin said..... 

“Oh, ok. I must be confused, sorry for bothering you.” I apologized as I started to walk away. 

“Matt, tell Brandon I said congratulations, that was a hell of a match.” 

“I will.” I called back. As I walked I thought about what Tony said. Why would Brandon lie about something like that? He never did, and it made no sense. When I got to the car Brandon was in the back, and Nick was standing behind the car with the back open for the bag. I quickly shoved it in before closing it. 

Nick tried to walk away but I grabbed him. “Matt, what wrong?” He asked an eyebrow raised. 

“Branson lied to us.” I said cutting to the point. 

“What do you mean?” 

“What do I mean? I mean when he told us he left early to fix some paperwork, he lied. He was doing something else and doesn’t want us to know.” I explained. Nick bit his lip slightly, and looked to the ground. 

“What do you think it is?” 

“I don't know, but we will figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in a spin of series about Best friends?


End file.
